Mind Games: Episode 2, Heartache
by Stoney
Summary: My second fic that attempts to unveal what goes on in the minds of the Sonic characters. In this fic, I try to answer the eternal question: What do Amy and Sonic think of each other?
1. Part One: Amy

Heartache  
  
A fanfiction by Stoney  
  
LEGAL JUNK: Amy Rose and Sonic are copyright to SEGA, humans are copyright to evolution, wood is copyright to trees, the Olympics are copyrighted to the Greeks, mailboxes are copyrighted to someone with too much time on their hands, the universe is copyright to God, cheese graters are copyrighted to whoever invented them, rain is copyright to clouds, hovering cars aren't copyrighted to anybody yet, and you're copyrighted to yourself. I think that pretty much covers everything, don't you?  
  
LOOKOUT: Sir! I think I see the end of the Legal Junk up ahead!  
  
CAPTAIN: Finally! How far away is it?  
  
LOOKOUT: About another 8 lines, sir!  
  
CAPTAIN: That far? Ridiculous! How could you see it if it's that far away??  
  
LOOKOUT: It's right below us now, sir!  
  
CAPTAIN: It is? (Looks down) Why, so it is!  
  
-----END OF LEGAL JUNK-----  
  
CAPTAIN and LOOKOUT: Hooray!  
  
  
  
Part One: Amy  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
Why can't I control my feelings?  
  
Ever since I was really young, I've dreamed of meeting the perfect person to spend the rest of my life with. I used to spend days planning out the ideal wedding for the two of us. My father divorced my mother when I was only seven, and I knew I didn't want to have a relationship like that. I wanted one of complete commitment and undying love.  
  
When I met Sonic, I knew I'd found my long sought-for lover. I'll never understand exactly which part of him caused me to first become so attracted to him. He's just so perfect, in every way!  
  
But I'm no idiot. It's obvious from how he acts around me that he'd rather I not be around.  
  
Is fate playing some cruel joke on me or something? I finally found the PERFECT guy, I'm talkin' Mr. Right, and he can't stand me! What did I ever do to deserve this? All I've ever shown him is devotion and love! Is it too much to ask for him to reciprocate even a LITTLE of that?!  
  
.....I can't stand it.....  
  
(Sniff) Why doesn't he like me?!? I've tried to be as kind and helpful to him as I can! I've been faithful, caring and understanding ever since we first met! I thought I did everything right, but he still doesn't like me.  
  
If he'd just tell me what it is about me he dislikes, I'd change it! Even if it means altering my entire personality, I'd do it for him! But he avoids talking to me whenever he can, so I never have the chance to ask him about it.  
  
It's not fair. Why me?! Why did I have to be the one to fall for him?! Why couldn't someone else have, and spared me all this grief?!?  
  
.....(sob).....  
  
I wish he would just admit his feelings so that I'd at least know for certain what he thinks of me. But since he hasn't yet, I still think there's some chance he might like me more than I think he does. Of course, after all this time, I'm beginning to seriously doubt it.  
  
And yet I still love him anyway. I'll always love him. I'm fooling myself if I think I'll be able to move on, even if he does admit he hates me. I'll never love anyone like I love him.....  
  
So even if he doesn't like me, I'm gonna still keep trying to win him over. Maybe if I try hard enough, he'll see things my way.  
  
I just hope I'll be able to withstand this heartache until then. 


	2. Part Two: Sonic

Heartache  
  
A Fanfiction by Stoney  
  
  
  
Part Two: Sonic  
  
  
  
I'll give credit to Amy: If there's one thing she is, it's persistent.  
  
I'm not sure why I don't like her, to tell the truth. She's a pretty good person when it comes right down to it. But she always seems to be on a constant sugar high or somethin'; bouncing around, giggling a lot, talking really fast in that high-pitched voice of hers.....she's always hyperactive. After hanging around with her as long as I have, it's gotten pretty irritating.  
  
And then there's the fact that she won't leave me alone. I mean, come on! A guy's gotta have his private space, you know?! Couldn't I get five minutes to myself each day without yet another insane female teenybopper begging for my attention?!  
  
According to Amy, I couldn't. Doesn't she realize that there are some times when I just need to get out and be by myself? Why can't she just give me a little privacy during those times?  
  
Whenever she's around me, she's always trying to get as physically close to me as possible. And if she isn't doing that, she's trying to touch me. Her clingy-ness gives me the creeps, really. It's like she's stalking me or something.  
  
Not to mention that it's mortally embarrassing for her her to act like my biggest fan or something around my friends. Nobody knows how many times I've had to stand in one spot, red-faced, while she jumps up and down and squeals my name over and over. I've just about had enough of the bad jokes from Tails and Knuckles, too.  
  
I can't stand it! It's driving me crazy!  
  
If only she'd act a little more mature, then she'd be a pretty cool person to be around. She's a good fighter already, and she did help us with the Chaos and ARK incidents. But her personality leaves much to be desired.  
  
Maybe I could try talking to her, and explain the problem? Nah. She'd probably pound me to a pulp with that giant hammer of hers. The only thing that I can do is try to avoid the problem. And that means avoiding Amy.  
  
I wish things didn't have to be this way. Why couldn't Amy have gone after Tails, or even Knuckles? I'm sure they'd appreciate the attention. But me, I've gotten way too much of it during my lifetime. Too often has some starry-eyed young teenager approached me and proposed marriage. Too often have I been forced to turn them down. And too often have I seen that heartbroken, crushed look on their faces afterwards.  
  
I don't want Amy to wind up like that. She's too nice to have her heart crushed. But I can't just let things continue the way they've been going. Something has to be done.  
  
But what can I do.....? 


End file.
